


Holding Out for a Hero (the elementary my dear watson remix)

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Tegoshi investigates some mysterious circumstances. Or... KoyaShige in the bedroom with the vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out for a Hero (the elementary my dear watson remix)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a remix of ryogrande's fic Hero for Jent Fic Remix Cycle 7. I love the original and I am really pleased with the way this turned out; it was a blast to write!

It was unusual for Koyama to be late to practice and it was practically unheard of for him not to answer his phone. The natural solution was to send Shige out to fetch him, no reason _all_ of them should have to go. Tegoshi had a new _International Football Monthly_ to catch up on. 

But that had been two hours ago. Yamapi was passed out and Ryo seemed content with his guitar and composition notebook but he had finished his magazine and an extra set of stretches and gone over a potential set-list for the next TegoMass con with Massu and now he was bored. It really shouldn't take two hours to get to Koyama's house and back. Unless Koyama hadn't been there. Maybe Shige had to go looking for him. Or maybe something had happened to the two of them. 

Koyama was serious about work, even if it was just practice. Something awful must have happened to make him a no-show. Shige was an intelligent guy but Tegoshi had doubts about him being able to handle a potential crisis situation. It was going to take someone with nerves of steel, sparkling charisma, and a powerful grasp of logic. He had all of those things _and_ he had recently played a detective on TV. Clearly this was a job for him. 

When he reached Koyama's house, _the scene_ , he noticed something amiss immediately. The doormat was askew, at an angle with the neat lines of recent rainwater that seeped into the concrete showing its normal placement. Someone had been in a hurry. 

_Shige rushes up to the door, managing the step up onto the curb just fine only to trip over the near nonexistent edge of the welcome mat. "Shit!" Stupid thing is always in the way, he gives it a brief kick in passing._

Or maybe... On a hunch he lifted up a corner. Ah ha! The outline of a key was perfectly visible right in the center of where the mat would usually be. Koyama seemed like the predictable type when it came to spare keys. The outline of the key was here but the key itself was not. The vision shifted.

_He frantically shoves the mat aside and thanks heaven for small favors; the spare key is exactly where he knew it would be._

Tegoshi bent down to examine the keyhole. No obvious signs of forced entry but there was a small, fresh scratch where someone might have fumbled the key trying to jam it in the lock if he were in a hurry. There was his first pang of actual worry, he really hoped Kei-chan was safe, not sick or injured. But if he was, the evidence would tell Tegoshi exactly what he wanted to know! 

The knob turned easily at his experimental twist. If Koyama and Shige had been here and left, they didn't lock the door on the way out. The chance that they were still here was dismissed immediately when he stepped into the darkened entryway. Koyama's place wasn't that big and he could tell right away that the kitchen and living room area were devoid of life. 

The door to the bedroom was flung wide open. That might have been where Koyama was when Shige found him. Or perhaps the bathroom, which was accessed through the bedroom. Could Koyama have been sick? 

_He finds Kei curled miserably around the toilet, green around the gills and blinking up at him piteously. He kneels and gently brushes sweaty bangs off of his friend's forehead. "Kei, what's wrong?"_

_"Food poisoning I think," Kei croaks out and Shige makes a soft, sympathetic sound before gathering the other man in his arms and helping him up._

_"Let's get to you to a hospital, after the flu scare last year we can't risk it being more serious."_

_Koyama nods and together they make their way out to the car._

There are no tell-tale signs of sickness though. No medicine bottles, no tissues, the bathmat in is undisturbed and there is no sour tang in the air. The medicine cabinet was pristine, neat and orderly and there weren't any bandages around so Koyama was probably also uninjured. Hmmmm. 

When no useful clues were forthcoming from the bathroom, he turned his attention to the bedroom itself. The bed clothes were rumpled, which was probably normal – Koyama was a restless sleeper. His mouth twitched a bit remembering the last time the taller man elbowed him in his sleep. However, Koyama also liked a lot of blankets and all of the covers seemed to be kicked to the bottom of the bed. Besides which, he had never known Koyama to oversleep. 

What could be important enough to make Koyama forget about work? Tegoshi's eyes widened as another possibility presented itself. Maybe Koyama scored last night! A hot enough piece of ass might be enough to make even Koyama blow off – he paused to snicker at his unintentional joke - work for a day. 

Koyama doesn't pick people up very often but he favors guys with short, dark hair these days. Three guesses why and the first two don't count, Tegoshi thought with a smirk. 

_Shige stops short in the doorway of the bedroom, struck by the tableau before him. Koyama, his best friend, the man he thought he knew better than anyone in the world is fucking some guy._

_His presence clearly goes undetected for a long minute, their backs are both to the doorway. They are on their knees, the unnamed man's head hanging down, his low moans partially muffled by the pillows. Shige can hear the sounds Koyama is making all too well. The deep grunts perfectly in time with the powerful thrusts of his hips shoot straight between Shige's legs and he is half-hard before he can properly process what he is seeing._

_Despite how close they are, he had never thought of Koyama that way before. But he is sure as hell thinking of him that way now. Finds himself frozen but wanting. Oh, he wants... wants to reach out and run his hands down the long, perfect lines of Koyama's back. Wants to dig his nails into the hard, flexing muscles of Koyama's ass. Wants to be that faceless man writhing under Koyama's touch._

But, no. That wasn't quite right either. Koyama has had it bad enough lately that he had even stopped fooling around with the rest of the group. Tegoshi's brow crinkled in thought as Nyanta sidled up for a pet. He was just scratching the fluffy cat behind the ears when a silver gleam caught his eye. 

It was a tiny metal key. It was only about the size of a paperclip which meant it could fit into very few locks. It could be a luggage key, or go with a small personal lock for laptop cases, or... he looked up, sharp gaze focusing on the rungs of the headboard. Yes! Handcuffs. He grinned, Koyama always was a little kinky. 

_Shige reaches the bedroom only to freeze on the threshold. Koyama is spread out on the bed, both hands cuffed to the bed, completely uncovered and nude. Of course Shige has seen him naked in the bath and ready room and hotel rooms but it's never been like this. He's never been wearing a confident, sexy smirk that makes Shige's cheeks flush instantly._

_He can't help but look, all of the lovely, tan skin on display. Koyama arches under his eyes, inviting his gaze inevitably downward to where his friend is hard and eager. His mouth is dry, he feels the tug of arousal and he knows Koyama can tell what he's thinking._

_The other man's voice is husky and soft, tones that Koyama has never addressed him with before. "Shige, I seem to be a little indisposed. Care to give me a ...hand?"_

Maybe. Koyama would probably need some solid proof that Shige was interested before he tried something like that. He was kind of a scaredy-cat and Tegoshi knew that he would need to be pretty confident before he would risk messing with a relationship as important as his friendship with Shige. 

A cursory glance at the cuffs revealed them to be a pair of Bondage Queen Maxxx Self-Releasing Cuffs. They were made with a built-in trigger so you could use them alone and trip the release when you wanted to free yourself. A great idea in theory for the 'solo artist' if you will, but Tegoshi knew this particular model had been recalled a few months ago. The release catches were faulty and instead of springing open, they had a nasty habit of tightening. 

He looked down at Nyanta. "Did your silly owner get himself stuck?" The cat just gave him a matter-of-fact look, the feline equivalent of 'well, duh'. 

The wall on the opposite side of the bed was different from the last time he had seen it. A small, odd mark stood out, vivid purple marring the white paint. The wall also seemed slightly dented, like someone had thrown something against it. He scratched lightly at the mark, it seemed plastic-y, almost rubbery in consistency. 

He nudged the pile of clothes right beneath it and immediately uncovered the VibroMaster 9000 (with adjustable harness!). Tegoshi himself had recommended this very toy to Koyama not three months ago. He flicked the switch but all he got was a sad rattle, then nothing. Which means someone had flung it at the wall pretty hard. These things were made to take a certain amount of abuse. 

Not two feet away was a matching silicone cock ring. Now things were becoming clear, he could just see the shock on Shige's face. 

_He stood frozen in the doorway to Koyama’s bedroom, watching disbelievingly as Koyama twisted and turned on his bed, completely naked with his wrists handcuffed to the bedposts, a purple band at the base of his very painful-looking erection, and the sound of something vibrating at full-speed from the general vicinity of his ass._

Of course Koyama would be horribly embarrassed if Shige caught him like that but depending on how long he had been stuck that way embarrassment might be shoved aside in favor of desperation. Shige... well, Shige would be concerned of course. His first assumption would probably be that someone had left Koyama in that state. After all, it was a little hard to imagine someone wanting to do all of that to themselves. But, well, Kei-chan was special. And frustrated. 

So in the name of 'rescuing' his best friend Shige would have ditched the dildo- _vehemently_ going by the dent in the wall- and sprung the cuffs. Tegoshi wondered which one of them had gotten the cock ring. 

_After they get Kei uncuffed Shige excuses himself to the bathroom while Koyama takes care of himself. He tries to cover his ears by burying his head in his crossed arms but it's hard to totally muffle the sound and he though he knows Koyama is doing his best to be quiet all of these small, desperate sounds leak through. It's impossible to ignore the fact that now he knows what Koyama sounds like when he's jerking off._

_Well, sort of. He wonders what his friend would sound like if he wasn't holding back. What if it was someone's mouth on Koyama's cock instead of his own hand. What if someone was fucking him. He can't unthink the last thought and his hand is down his own pants before he knows it._

But maybe if Koyama had Shige there and Shige hadn't bolted in disgust Koyama could have used the situation to... well, to get Shige used to the idea of fooling around with guys. Shige wouldn't have wanted his friend to be in a state of extreme discomfort for longer than he had to be. What if they didn't find the key to the cuffs right away? 

Not to mention the fact that Koyama could have been stimulated for hours without release which would mean just jerking off could be ineffective no matter how desperate Koyama was. 

_Shige has no choice, really. He is going to have to suck Koyama off. It's what a good friend would do. His brain unhelpfully points out that he offered awfully fast for a 'friend' but if needs the excuse that's fine._

_Koyama is moaning at the first touch of Shige's tongue to the flushed head of his cock and Shige instantly feels like a rock star. He slides his lips down the shaft and is rewarded with a strangled groan of his own name. This is going to be easy; he gets to work._

And after that, well, it would be a foregone conclusion. Tegoshi sat on the edge of Koyama's bed, assaulted by a sudden barrage of vivid images: Koyama arching prettily - coming in Shige's mouth, Koyama's graceful hands pulling Shige's sweatpants down to stroke him firmly, Shige sliding his soft hands up Koyama's flanks – pushing his legs up to expose his glistening opening, Koyama on his hands and knees, minding his bruised wrists as Shige pumps into him from behind, the blend of their voices and they moan ecstatically, the inevitable sap as Shige figures out exactly how gay he has been for Koyama this _whole time_. 

No one could possibly blame Tegoshi for popping the button in his jeans and shoving the material out of the way to get to his painfully trapped erection. Even, white teeth bit down on his full bottom lip, trapping his whimpers even though he was alone in the house. The front door was still unlocked and really, who knows who could walk in. 

There was a discarded tube of lube on the nightstand and it slicked the way, his own touch becoming faster, harder as he imagines every possible scenario; all of the delicious ways KoyaShige could finally come together. He didn't last long but it's fine, an amazing orgasm is an amazing orgasm. He gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath before cleaning up in the bathroom and heading back to the office. 

Tegoshi got back to the practice room halfway through Koyama and Shige's explanation of how they spent their last three hours. His critical eye noted the perfect ring-patterned bruises on Koyama's wrists, the way he and Shige were standing exactly 3 centimeters closer than usual, and the tell-tale flush of Shige's complexion. He sniffed the air delicately as he walked past to stand with the others. 

He gave them a satisfied smirk, “Next time you should take a shower and wash the very obvious smell off of you before you try to pretend that you didn’t have sex for the three hours you were gone.”

The pair spluttered while realization dawned on the rest of the group. Ryo gave him a suspicious glare and he beamed back, catching Massu's eye and confirming a plan of attack with a saucy wink. He was in a good mood, Koyama and Shige were finally together where they belong and he knows _exactly_ how it happened. He'll celebrate by sharing his brilliant deductions with Massu and Ryo. In detail. With hands-on demonstrations if possible. 

Another case solved, it was good to be him.


End file.
